The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia known by the cultivar name `Dantopkmn`.
`Dantopkmn` is a natural color bud mutation which arose within a population of Torenia `Blue Moon` plants(unpatented) in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in 1997. The mutant was discovered by the inventor Gabriel Danziger in April 1997 in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Dantopkmn` was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the mutant in May 1997 in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva by a technician working under supervision of the inventor. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated in July 1997 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Dantopkmn` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
`Dantopkmn` has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, however, without any variations in genotype. The following observations, measurements and comparisons described the plants grown in Mishmar Hashiva under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.